


Gray Eyes

by Kiichiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiichiko/pseuds/Kiichiko
Summary: After an extremely wet kiss with none other than Harry Potter, Cho cried with all her might. Soon, she rummaged through her belongings to rediscover a special stone she picked up that day. This stone, labradorite, possessed a magic-like quality to her (see pictures in fic).Cho's head turns as she walks through the empty halls of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Gray Eyes

Cho smiled longingly at the labradorite she held in her hand. The grey rock held a sort of intuition, an aura that drew her towards it. She turned it over and tipped it back while she skipped down the stone halls of Hogwarts well past her bedtime. It was a muted gray, one that people usually wouldn’t be mesmerized by, no matter where the color lay—a stormy cloud, or murky gray waters. Something in the passing. But she found it to be extraordinary, eye-catching. 

Cho weaved the stone in between her fingers, fiddling with it almost as if she was putting on a show. Maybe, Cho thought, maybe it was a good thing no one saw it like she did. Because as much as curiosity would look towards the gray, they would never see it as something worth noticing on its own. It would always be part of the background, rarely looked towards unless it was accompanied by roaring thunder, like laughter, or little dots of flowers in a pond, like the yellow drawn over broad shoulders. And she was okay with that. Yes, it did make her a horrible person for wholeheartedly believing that. She didn’t think, however, that her selfishness was unjustified. After all, she found something worth keeping for herself when everyone else barely spared it a glance. Jealousy, possessiveness, she found it all too familiar when she saw the gray eyes; those gray eyes that belong to her. Well, they did. 

Cho turned a corner knowing all too well she would get into huge trouble if she got caught. But while Cho was a rule follower, this night was a time she couldn’t ignore. The luminescent glow of the full moon that poured through her thin, star-flecked curtains led her to quickly throw on a sweater and sneak out of her common room. Even her best friend Marietta, as nosy as she was, didn’t seek to stop Cho this time. Instead, Marietta took one glance at the wistful expression on her face and easily fell into a heavy sleep again. She knew all too well that after a good long cry, after Cho had screamed to her friends while almost ripping her hair out that she had just kissed the green-eyed boy, Cho needed to be alone.

Cho ran down a moving staircase and through another hall, barely missing the beady-eyed stare of Filch. She ducked into an unlocked classroom coming upon a large window used commonly for astronomy classes. Though it wasn’t a place she usually came to, her friend had hinted to her it was a place to go when she needed time to herself. Cho’s throat bobbed at the lump resting in her throat and she gently pushed open the window. Her black eyes stared into the night sky, at the twinkling stars she studied for almost five years now. Her hand trembled as she held the labradorite out in front of her and saw not the gray that she grew to love, but a bright green.

_I can’t do this after all._

Her face twisted and crumpled and large tears started to roll down her face in fast rushes. She hovered her hand over the rock to block out any moonlight from bouncing off of it. No, she thought, she’d prefer to see a bit more gray before she saw green. On and off, she switched her hand to see the brilliant colors and the rugged gray that painted the rock. With that, images of black messy hair, round glasses, and green eyes pierced her mind, but the images of another face with dark hair, chiseled features, and gray eyes grew clearer and clearer.

The wind gathered itself and rushed past her just then, leaving a little bit of a scent in its wake.

His scent.

She clasped the stone, her knuckles turning white and collapsed the floor in a heavy fit of breaths. Her heart seemed to light on fire, pounding, aching as if it was gasping for air on its own. The rock left her hands and bounced under the canopy of light slipping through the large window opposite her.

She started to crawl over to it, her eyes blinded by waves of hot tears and stopped midway her hand stretched out, frozen as if she’d just been shot.

Green reflected onto the stone, and although the gray hue of the rock lay under it, there was no mistaking, no matter how much Cho wanted to deny it, that it would always be underlying in green. And Cho hit the floor. She hit it and hit and hit it and hit but she just couldn’t accept it. And she wanted to see him one last time, the starry-eyed way he looked at her she was twirled under the candles of the Yule Ball, that dark hair curling in a soft way and gray eyes and a look of triumph as he would bring the cup home and her hand tingling when he clasped it in his own hand as if it would slip if he let go and she hit the floor again and again and she screamed her throat raw, the shrill of her voice cracking and echoing down the hall and—

He was gone.

He was gone, gone, gone. And she couldn’t accept that, couldn’t believe that, but she had to.

But, oh, she didn’t want to.

Cho breathed in clogged gasps while she slowly lifted her head off the floor.

The stone shined an emerald green under the window. Cho laughed, a painful laugh, and fell into tears again. The grey eyes were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please always leave me constructive criticism! It's much appreciated.


End file.
